


Take Two

by bookworm83197



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Crack, Devil May Cry 3 (Game), Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm83197/pseuds/bookworm83197
Summary: No one knows you quite so well as yourself.





	Take Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NewLakituPls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewLakituPls/gifts), [gingeringfigs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeringfigs/gifts), [Cerberus_Brulee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Brulee/gifts), [moolktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moolktea/gifts), [nevilliven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevilliven/gifts).



Vergil knelt in the rushing water, staring sightlessly at his reflection on the surface. "Am I...being defeated?"

Dante scoffed. "What's wrong? Is that all you got? Come on, get up, you can do better than that."

Vergil levered himself up with a groan. They both stumbled as the world around them groaned and trembled. "The portal to the Human World is closing, Dante," Vergil warned, "Because the amulets have been separated."

Dante ignored the warning, brandishing Rebellion at his brother. "Let's finish this, Vergil. I have to stop you, even if that means killing you."

"OKAY CUT!"

Both brothers whirled at the voice, animosities once again forgotten in the face of a new, unknown assailant. It was another white-haired man, dressed in the same garish shade of red as Dante, but he at least wore a shirt. Familiar twin pistols dangled loosely from his crossed hands.

"Jesus, I remembered that we hated each other, but this is just ridiculous," he complained, glaring at the two from his place on the riverbank. "You," he pointed at Dante, whose expression had morphed from vaguely threatening to vaguely confused, "beating the shit out of your problem is a fun solution, but it's not always the _right_ solution. And you!" this was directed at Vergil, who had been subtly advancing on the intruder, but froze at the sudden attention. "What the hell do you think you're accomplishing with all this? Undoing all of your dad's work, and for what? To try and claim the power of the demon realm for yourself?" The stranger spread his arms out. "Newsflash, the world doesn't work that way. You can't claim control over the entire underworld. Heck, we wouldn't even be standing here having this conversation if Sparda hadn't decided to give ol' Mundus the finger." He shook his head. "But I'm getting distracted."

"Anyways!" he declared, as both brothers stared in growing shock and confusion at this impossible-seeming apparition, "both of you are overdue for some serious conversation. The kind that does _not_ include stabbing each other because it's easier than talking. So get your asses out of here, and go _talk_ to each other for once." He paused, and added, "Oh, and seal up this portal while you're at it, too, before the bigger demons start trying to force their way through."

"Who even _are_ you?" Dante demanded.

"...Father?" Vergil asked, doubt heavy in his voice.

The stranger snorted. "Please, as if." He smiled sadly. "Just think of me as a, well." He chuckled. "An interested party." 

**Author's Note:**

> :3c


End file.
